Feliz Navidad, Arthur
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Universo Alterno.- Libros, cuadernos, lápices, colores, juguetes entre otras cosas se encontraban esparcidos por toda la habitación. Pero sólo uno de esos juguetes era especial para él… para los dos.


Titulo: Feliz Navidad

_Resumen: _Libros, cuadernos, lápices, colores, juguetes entre otras cosas se encontraban esparcidos por toda la habitación. Pero sólo uno de esos juguetes era especial para él… para los dos.

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya**.

Fandom: Hetalia

Personajes: Alfred/Estados Unidos/América, Arthur/Inglaterra

Advertencias: Universo Alterno

Capítulos: 1

Estado: Completo

**Nota.- **Una de las escenas la "tome prestada" del anime =P Es una escena muy cortita, en realidad, ya sé darán cuenta de cuál es.

**Nota 2.- **Sí, lo sé. Se nota mi falta de originalidad respecto al título, pero no sé me ocurrió otra cosa . y me dio flojera pensar XP

**Nota 3.-** Acepto sugerencias para un mejor titulo. =3

OoOoOoOoOoO

Libros, cuadernos, lápices y colores, así como juguetes y otras cosas estaban regados por el piso de la habitación, fungiendo como obstáculos para quien, por alguna razón, quisiera pasar por ahí. Objetos de ese tipo también se encontraban sobre los muebles –libreros, cajoneras, entre otros—llenos de polvo y una que otra telaraña.

Era una habitación más de esa vieja casona, pero esa habitación estaba llena de objetos infantiles; viejos, polvorientos y rotos; y nadie nunca entraba ahí. No había necesidad, el niño de esa casa había crecido hace mucho tiempo… y se había olvidado de su niñez y de lo que la hizo tan especial –tanto personas como esos objetos—.

En otra habitación de esa misma casa –una sala _aburrida_ que sólo contenía objetos de _adultos _(un librero con textos de diferentes temas _adultos_, una mesita de centro, una televisión, un viejo reloj y tres cómodos sillones) — un joven, mejor dicho, un adulto joven, permanecía recostado en un sillón negro, con la mirada perdida en ningún punto especifico del techo.

—Merry Christmas –susurró, mientras por su mente pasaban varias escenas de su pasado.

Se recordó rompiendo con emoción el llamativo envoltorio de una caja mediana, recordó el brillo de sus propios ojos y su amplia sonrisa al descubrir lo que el paquete contenía, y se recordó jugando feliz con lo que había recibido en aquella época; también recordó que alguien le acarició el cabello tiernamente… Pero no lograba recordar que era ese juguete que tanto le había divertido en aquel tiempo, ni tampoco recordaba con claridad a quien se lo había regalado.

Emitió un quejido. ¿Qué importaba ya? Ya estaba grande para divertirse con bobos juguetes, y ya no necesitaba que nadie lo cuidara, ni necesitaba que le hablaran de Santa Claus y demás cuentos absurdos. Ya no era aquel niño ingenuo del pasado, ya no le temía a la oscuridad ni a estar solo. Tampoco creía en Santa Claus ni en cuentos de hadas… Y la navidad era sólo un día más en el calendario. Un día en el que se encontraba solo; pero eso le parecía bien, así no tenía que gastar su dinero en costosos regalos.

Chocolates… chocolates y otros dulces era todo lo que repartía a sus _amigos_ en esa época. Entregaba los _presentes_ de manera hipócrita, con su típica sonrisa alegre adornando su rostro, sonrisa alegre… pero hipócrita. Y lo hacía por compromiso, no porque le importará ni porque quisiera estar en todas esas posadas a las que lo invitaban, en especial si tenía que verlo a _él_.

Súbitamente se puso de pie, casi cayendo debido al mareo que le produjo levantarse tan repentina y rápidamente.

— ¿Una rata? –Se preguntó, pues había visto algo pequeño pasar corriendo –Quizás fue mi imaginación, ingerí mucho alcohol hace rato –su voz chillona resonó en la habitación… en su propia mente, ¿realmente había sido solo su imaginación?

Nuevamente, algo pequeño –quizás una rata o un insecto—corrió velozmente por la sala, pasando entre sus pies y haciéndole perder y caer sentado en sillón.

Confundido, buscó al animalejo ese con sus azulina mirada. Pasaron unos segundos, quizás minutos, antes de que volviera a vislumbrar la extraña silueta. Pero, fuera lo que fuera esa cosa, no podía dejarla merodear por SU casa tan tranquilamente. Se levantó y se acercó a donde había visto la silueta, dispuesto a matar a ese bicho de un pisotón. Cuando se encontró lo suficientemente cerca… esa cosa corrió, una vez más, corrió.

El joven también corrió, siguiendo a esa cosa. La siguió hasta el segundo piso… y dejo de seguir a la cosa cuando esta entro a una de las habitaciones.

El joven se quedó ahí, inmóvil, como si algo le impidiera moverse; con sus ojos azules bien abiertos y una expresión extraña. Una mezcla de sentimientos –confusión, sorpresa, tristeza, alegría e ira—formaban un remolino en sus pensamientos, en su corazón. Algo le impedía avanzar más y entrar a esa habitación, abandonada por tanto tiempo; sin embargo, algo más lo hacía sentir un extraño impulso de abrir la puerta lo antes posible.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando vio a la pequeña creatura salir por el pequeño espacio que había entre la puerta y el suelo… Y se quedó contemplándola, eso era… ¿un hada?

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, frenético, negando.

— ¿En qué estoy pensando? Ya me volví loco, quizás bebí demasiado –trató de auto convencerse. Esa era la explicación más lógica: estaba ebrio. Sí, seguro era eso.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse… pero no lo hizo, algo dentro de él se lo impidió y volvió a poner sus ojos sobre esa puerta. La "hada" seguía ahí, estaba sentada sobre la dorada perilla y con su dedo índice manifestaba su deseo de que el joven se acercara.

Él no hizo nada, y aún así la puerta –siempre con candado—se abrió sin razón alguna. ¿Había sido... la hada? No, eso no tenía ningún sentido.

—Ya me parezco a ese anciano con… —cortó en seco, no quería pensar en _él_; ya era suficiente con tener que verlo a diario, por obligación, no por gusto. No lo quería ver invadiendo sus pensamientos–. Alucinaciones —finalmente completó la frase, en voz baja y con una expresión nostálgica adornando su rostro.

Volvió, una vez más, su vista a la puerta –ahora entreabierta— y la hada o lo que fuera esa alucinación ya no estaba.

Se acercó para volver a cerrar con llave y nunca volver a abrir si no era necesario, pero sus impulsos lo llevaron a abrir la puerta completamente, con brusquedad, como si estuviera desesperado por entrar. Sus ojos azules inspeccionaron toda la habitación.

Libros, cuadernos, lápices, colores, y juguetes –maltratados y llenos de polvo— era lo que se encontraba ahí.

Pronto se percató de que la alucinación había regresado, estaba sentada sobre una cajonera, frente a unos soldados de madera. Tragó saliva, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras su mente regresaba al pasado.

— ¿En verdad me das esto? –Preguntó un ilusionado niño, sosteniendo un par de soldados con sus pequeñas manos, y mirando a su hermano mayor con sus brillantes ojos azules.

—Claro, lo hice para ti –respondió el mayor con una sonrisa.

—Genial, gracias.

Con dificultad –debido a los objetos que se encontraban regados en el suelo— se acercó a recoger un soldado que se encontraba en el suelo. Una vez teniéndolo en manos, lo contempló con la mirada perdida, sumiéndose, una vez más, en sus recuerdos de aquel que le había dado el objeto en aquella navidad.

—Hace tanto tiempo –musitó, nostálgico.

Aunque jamás lo admitiría frente a _él_, extrañaba esos días. Esos días en que él era como su hermano mayor, a veces como su padre, esos días en que él era su familia, su única familia. ¿Qué había pasado?

_¡No eres mi padre!_

_Yo soy tú…_

_¡Tampoco eres mi hermano mayor! ¡No eres nada mío! _

No lo había dejado terminar cuando dijo esas palabras hirientes. Los dos lloraron en esa ocasión, bajo la lluvia de aquel invierno. Su _relación de hermanos_ había terminado, Arthur Kirkland ya no era su tutor, ya no lo necesitaba; había crecido y el hecho de haber quedado huérfano no sería un impedimento para que llevará una vida plena, viviendo bajo el techo que le heredaron sus padres, bajo el techo que compartió con…

—Arthur… –suspiró –. Feliz navidad, Arthur. Te veré en la oficina cuando terminen las vacaciones –dijo, mirando hacia la nada—. Feliz navidad –repitió, apretando el soldado contra su pecho y conteniendo algunas lágrimas.

Aún le dolía aquella discusión, y le dolía no tener más a su _hermano mayor_, pero eso era algo que jamás admitiría. Eso era algo que jamás recordaría, que jamás debió recordar; por eso mantenía la puerta de esa habitación siempre cerrada, y la seguiría manteniéndola así por muchos años y por muchas navidades más.

Al final de cuentas, su _hermano mayor_ seguía con él. Era un compañero de trabajo más, un compañero con el que siempre discutía, pero ahí seguía, con él… en un mismo edificio, en una misma oficina.

Caminó con pesadez hacia la puerta, preguntándose quién era el atrevido que lo molestaba tan temprano en la mañana de navidad… una mañana más en la que despertaba completamente solo. Claro, tenía a sus amigos –imaginarios, en la opinión de quien lo viera mientras hablaba con ellos—pero, aún así, se sentía sólo.

Frunció el entrecejo.

—Niños —masculló, fastidiado al ver que, aparentemente, nadie había tocado la puerta.

Su expresión cambió por una de sorpresa al percatarse de una pequeña caja con envoltorio navideño que había sido _abandonada_ frente a la puerta de su casa. La tomó y, cuidadosamente y con la curiosidad marcada en su verde mirada, comenzó a quitar el papel que la envolvía.

Dentro de la caja descubrió a un pequeño soldado de madera, algo viejo y maltratado, acompañado de una nota que rezaba:

"_Feliz navidad, Arthur._

_Te odia, Alfred."_

Sonrió, nostálgico. El también extrañaba esos días, extrañaba a su hermano menor, pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta y menos frente a Alfred.

—Feliz navidad, Al —dijo mirando el soldado y la nota, guardados dentro de la pequeña caja.

Fin…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

OMG! Es el fic más largo que he escrito en mucho tiempo… y el one-shot más largo que escribo desde… emh… siempre.

Esta idea se me ocurrió mientras ordenaba mi habitación (se va a venir otro huracán a monterrey XD) y miraba algunos objetos que conservó desde que era niña… o algo así (algunos se rompieron, fueron extraviado e incluso desechados así que los que tengo ahora son reemplazos XP), y recordando objetos que me gustaría conservar, en fin… recordando mi infancia.

Al final… el relato no quedó como me lo había imaginado.-. Pero supongo que está bien. Aunque pienso que mi idea inicial quedaría mejor para el día del niño (30 de abril, en México) Pero bue… da igual supongo.

¿Reviews?


End file.
